gfaqsfeafandomcom-20200213-history
MercWithNoShirt
Fuck this Faggot in particular. MercWithNoShirt, AKA Merc, Trap-Chan '''and sometimes '''Celice, was a user and Trap on the Fire Emblem If Boards before they became pure cancer. After losing his "Original" account, he had been sent to Hell, but his hatred of BonQuiQuiLutowy allowed him to escape. While in Hell, he became the Prince of all Traps, got 6 Legions, and gained a place amongst the rest of he Ars Goetia demons in Hell, promising eternal youth and beauty to those who summon him. He has since left BC. Personality MercWithNoShirt is a kind individual, often very willing to help people out and satisfy their sexual urges, however, because of his incredibly small Wing-Wang, he has accepted that he will forever be the one getting penetrated, and never be the one doing the penetration. Despite loving the female body shape, he finds Vaginas disgusting, and is gay because he enjoys penises. Because of these conflicting loves, he has become obsessed with traps. He is apparently very smart, being trained in several weapons, being a Black Belt, being Multilingual with English, Spanish, Welsh, Chinese and Japanese under his belt with several other languages also being learned, getting into AP Compsci without even handing in a single assignment, and being the only person on the 1337H4X0R team to have some knowledge of ASM. Though there is a very high chance he lied about most of this stuff to seem cool. Eh. Extreme trauma causes him to reveal his true colors, those being a sadomasochistic, sexist, racist asshole who constantly laughs at everything around him, including himself. Because of this, fooling him into thinking you have had sex with your sister is forbidden around him. With his Persona unleashed, he gains his true personality, and acts less Tsundere and Kuudere, and much more Yandere, to the happiness of AlmostDoug. Hinoka Despite being openly homosexual, Merc has an undying love for the character Hinoka in Fire Emblem: If. Like not waifu love, actual legitimate love. Often stating lines like "Hinoka is best girl" or "Hinoka transcends sexuality", it is clear he is sick in the head. He even made 2 Hinoka alts, and masturbates to Hinoka daily. What a sick freak. Relationships Allies: Rangerike1 Ranger is Merc's Senpai, and after abandoning Lemmy, has since become Ranger-San's devoted Kouhai. They share a love of Silver Balls. AlmostDoug Merc's most active Sexual Master, and apparently also Merc's Onii-Chan. Often called, Doug-Chan, Doug-Nii or *Sexual Moans* by Merc. Cramot Another one of Merc's Sexual Masters, uses superior German sex tools to fully pleasure himself using Merc's trap body. Also apparently one of Merc's Onii-Chans. HinduKushh He is Merc's Kushh-Kun. Lemmy-Koopa Lemmy is Merc's Senpai, but due to years without being noticed, has been abandoned by Merc. Merc still does hold feelings in his heart for his senpai though, occasionally still making his heart go doki doki. Enemies: BonQuiQuiLutowy Merc hates this sick demon with a passion, so much so that it allowed him to escape from Hell itself to vanquish this foe. Sadly, BBQ survived and continues to terrorize the world to this day. KachuAchu Another who has claimed Hinoka as his Waifu....There may only be one... Studios He hates being called Studios, and thus hates Merc by extension. Yen_Fay Made him go insane. Like a dick. Chrizzel28 Shota versus Trap, the ultimate battle. Also, they disagree on ideologies and stuff, despite being very similar on the inside. Trivia * He hates the Pink Rathian. Fuck the Pink Rathian. * He discovered that Dedede was secretly top tier with the analysis Dedede = DDD = Di D Dy = Diddy. * He has had a staggering 6 total accounts closed, not including the Read-Only accounts, how he has been banned this much is unknown, but it confirms the mods are incompetent. Category:Users